Fractionation and further characterization of the fluorescent products of lipid peroxidation via column fractionation, improved excitation and emission spectra and chemical properties. Lipid peroxidation damage will be related to dietary polyunsaturated corn oil and its inhibition by nutrient antioxygenic components, including vitamin E, trace element selenium and sulfur amino acids. As indices of damage, fluorescent products and the activities of tissue glutathione peroxidase will be measured. The relationship between dietary vitamin E and polyunsaturated fat levels to the extent of oxidant lung damage will be studied, including studies with nonhuman primates. Indices of damage will include glutathione peroxidase activity and lysozyme in lung and plasma.